Nights Tempest
by sakuryo
Summary: Orochimaru has destroyed the village of Yorugakure no Sato. Now the four survivors are planning on joining forces with Konoha and Sunaga. Main char OC, no pairings as of yet.


Sakyrs Note- Lessee...The characters of Hiten Arashi, the Tsukikage, Hiten Yuki, Tohkari, Mikaya and the citizens/village of Yorugakure no Sato are the property of me myself and I. Steal them from me and die a horrid death at the hands of my enforcer Carne Asada. Oh. One more thing. I have those Candybar dolls made of Mikaya and Arashi. Let me know if y'all want them emailed to you.

* * *

Orochimaru was not the favorite ally of the Tsukikage. But, there was little choice for her in the matter.

"Then, Tsukikage-sama, I leave the rest to you."

As he walked out of the room, he was stopped by a young girl. "Orochimaru-sama, heed my warning. Konoha will be your doom, wether you conquer it or not."

He turned to the Tsukikage. "What nonsense is this child speaking?"

The Tsukikage walked up to the girl, and put her hands on the childs shoulder. "Nonsense it may sound to you, but my granddaughter Arashi has never once predicted the future wrong. She bears the full strength of our family's Kekkei Genkai."

Orochimaru said nothing as he left.

"Arashi, my lovely child, you know what you must do. I apologise for your involvement."

The girl just stared at her grandmother with her mismatched eyes. Arashi was truly the more powerful of the two when it came to their Kekkei Genkai. The Tsukikage could only see the past of objects by touching them. Arashi could see both past, present and future. Her eyes and face were proof. Her eyes were one blue, and the other green. Black and pale blue marks covered her pale face, looking almost like makeup.

The door opened again.

In walked a young boy, with out the markings or mismatched eyes of Arashi or the Tsukikage. Hiten Yuki had not inherited the Kekkei Genkai. He was still kind and innocent, and Arashi would do anything to keep him that way. But, all children must grow, and see the horrors of this world.

"Neesan, are you ready to leave? Tohkari has gotten the coach ready for us. Must he come with us? He seems mean."

Arashi smiled at her little brother. "Yuki, you know that he would come, even if I told him not to. He means well, but he is just not used to children. You'll win him over. After all, who could not like you? Shall we go?"

As the Tsukikage watched her only grandchildren leave her village, she whispered a prayer. "Kami, please let them return to me. Arashi, Yuki..."

Those were the last words that she spoke, as her village was destroyed.

For Orochimaru had gotten word of her secret dealings with Konoha and Sunaga, and he did not want to run the risk of being betrayed by the Tsukikage.

However, there was still the matter of her grandchildren and the girls team. They had seemingly escaped. Three chuunin and a child. They may not seem much of a threat, but all possibilities had to be concidered.

The words that the girl said rang through his head.

_"Konoha will be your doom..."_

Nonsense. Utter nonsense from a little girl.

* * *

"Arashi...Arashi! Wake up!"

Arashi slowly opened her eyes to see the ruins of their coach. The gruff face of Tohkari, her protector, slowly came into focus. "Nnn..Tohkari...What happened? I feel like someone dropped a boulder on my head."

"More like a snake. That bastard Orochimaru destroyed Yorugakure. He waited for us to leave."

A look of shock, then fear came over Arashi's face.

"Yuki! Mikaya! Are they alright?"

Tohhari just yelled "Mika! Get over here!"

Mikaya walked up with Yuki in her arms. "Tohka-kun, shut up! He just fell asleep. He's alright Ara-chan. Just a few scratches. Now, what are we going to do?"

Arashi just stood up. "We're going to either Konoha or Sunaga. Take your choice."

Mikaya and Tohkari both said at the same time, "Konoha."

"Thats what I thought. Closer, and easier to get to. Isn't Itachi-sama from there?"

Mikaya sighed. "Ah...Itachi-sama...Be still my beating heart!"

Tohkari took Yuki from her, and just started walking. _Great...stuck with two rabid fangirls of Itachi-san. Why did Tsukikage-sama ever give the Akatsuki refuge? This is most likely going to be the longest week of my life...

* * *

_

The cell of Yuuhi Kurenai had long since become Chuunin. The three of them still found time to train with each other, despite their varied missions. Somethings change, others don't.

Kiba was still as loud as ever. People always grow old, but they don't always mature. Akamaru was still always at his side, but no longer on his head. He came up to Kiba's knees now, and was still growing.

Hinata was now in training to become a med-nin. She only stuttered when she was upset now. Her father still favored Hanabi, but the rest of the Hyuuga had faith in Hinata. Her relationship had improved with her cousin Neji, but he still would rather die than admit that she was stronger now.

And Shino...well, Shino hadn't changed much, other than physical appearances. He had become taller, but aside from that, he was still the same.

It was on one such day when the three trained together when they met the survivors of Yorugakure. They had been wary of them at first, but when they saw the state that the four were in, the welcomed them with open arms.

They took the four to the Hyuuga main house, where Hinata checked their injuries, and let them bathe. Meanwhile, Kiba and Shino went to see Tsunade-sama to inform her of the refugies.

As the others slept, Arashi spoke with Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, I will never be able to repay you for your hospitality. If there is some way that I can pay you back, please tell me."

"Oh no, really, its alright. You don't need to repay me, Hiten-san"

Arashi smiled at the Hyuuga. "Please, call me Arashi. Hiten-san sounds a little too stuffy."

"Then, please call me Hinata."

The two girls laughed. It was clear to see that they got along.

"Arashi, will you tell me why you came to Konoha? There must have been a reason, right?"

Arashi sighed. She had not been looking forward to telling her story. "My grandmother was the Tsukikage of my home, Yorugakure no Sato. She had been forced into surrendering to Orochimaru. But he found out that she was secretly plotting with Konoha and Sunaga to bring his down fall. She sent us as our villages representatives for the Jounin exam in Sunaga, and as we left, Orochimaru destroyed our village. Tohkari, Mikaya, my little brother Yuki, and myself are the only known survivors. I guess if one followed the rites of familial succession, then I am technically the Tsukikage.

"But, if thats true, then what kind of leader can I be if I only have three villagers left, and no village? This isn't the future that I had envisioned for myself. But then again, my Kekkei Genkai doesn't let me see my own future. If I had seen it, I doubt that I could change it. Everyones futures...are set in unbreakable stone, never to be altered."

With that, Arashi broke down. She threw herself at Hinata, and cryed for her family, her home, and for her feelings of helplessness.


End file.
